runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Armies of Gielinor: Bandos Battleground (Beta)
'Yu'biusk' In-game description: I need some creatures who can fight for us, goblins. * Reward: Goblin One of the most handy option use, the barbarian spear woman at the goblins, they will be weakened and use a barbarian on him. Strongbones, is more tough, use four barbs around him and use the spear women to weak him to 5 strength. Strongbones is a goblin priest, and he can confuse all barbarians in 2 tiles, so use the spear women three tiles away from him! 'Goblin Temple' * Reward: Goblin priest Notes: The goblins must be dead first and the paladins can help you a lot, kill Strongbones before he go back to 20HP if he got that he can kill all paladins really fast! 'Cross Ardougne, Yanille and Witchaven' * Reward: Hobgoblin 'Big Field west of Yanille' * Reward: Ogre 'Gnome South Field' * Reward: Shrine of Bandos Because there aren't portals in this level flee to the west and wait until the other groups are all weakened and attack. 'Gu'Tanoth' * Reward: Ogre shaman﻿ 'Feldip Hills' * Reward: Jogre 'West Feldip Arena' * Reward: +10% mana per turn Notes: One hint the Feldip Arena cannot summon barbarians, so take over all the houses and castles to decrease their mana and increase yours. 'Oo'glog (West)' * Reward: Ogress Notes: No portals in this arena. 'Oo'glog (Central)' * Reward: Granite body 'Oo'glog (East)' * Reward: Choice out of three options: Charcoal, Pharmakos Berries or Eye Drops (You can always switch) (gives the special of ogre shamans, goblin priests and cyclops more power) 'East Feldip Arena' 'Jiggig' * Reward: Ork Notes: Use the scarab mage to weak the ourg and poison him and him always until the scarab mage dies, and use the jogres back to your portal until the orks come near attack them. take also some buildings with your chieftain 'Mt. Jiggig' * Reward: Extra levels Extra levels gives more bonuses to weaker units and the game plays in random place's like Goblin Village. You can't get a score with this, but you can get extra items. Note that the first level Yu'bisk is also an extra level. 'Goblin Village' In-game description: Let's give those goblins a new land, they will be more happy. * Reward: Goblins stays at 50 mana but there strength is now 10 and the goblin priest effect is always 3. 'Barbarian City' * Reward: Barbarian Spear Woman 'Potion City' In-game description: This city got a lot of wisdom of use potions, maybe useful? But first kill that mages! * Reward: ﻿Strength XL 'Ancient Tomb' In-game description: Those tombs got a mighty spell for a lot of more mana... take it over! * Reward: Mana Barrage 'Wise ogre's City' Some ogre shaman's got the knowledge of the shaman's effect. Lets ask them about it, but first... East Feldip Arena (second time) In-game description: They want not to listen anymore, that stupid ourg! Let's feel what we do with deserters, also an wise cyclops can help us... * Reward: Cyclops power is now 3 Final Battle You must done Goblin Village and East Feldip Arena (second time) and Wise ogres' city for this level. Also you must have access to ourgs. In-game description: This is the final battle! Beat Saradomin, Zamorak and Armadyl and the Wise mystic mans to take over the final spell! * Reward: